rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
George of the Jungle 3: Super Chicken
Ursula and Junior gets kidnapped by Dr. Chicago so George, Ape and Tookie-Tookie needs help from a chicken who has superpower and his lion friend to come to their rescue. Plot After that the narrator reviews last time in the original movie and the sequel, George is spending a lot of time with his family, Ursula, Junior, Ape, Shep, Tookie-Tookie Bird and the rest of the jungles animals have defeats Lyle Van der Groot and his henchmen twice (including Max, Thor, Sally and Kowalsky) and they are so glad that no villains have to bother them at all. Meanwhile at San Francisco, Ursula‘s mean mother, Beatrice Stanhope has found a new man, Dr. Chicago, he ask her what’s in for him to get her daughter and grandson back, Beatrice will give him a deal to capture Junior and Ursula and then he will get a chance or plan to distract George and his animals friends so Dr. Chicago agreed to help Beatrice. In the past year ago, Dr. Chicago try to surgery on this poor chicken but it’s too heard on a table or furniture so a chicken has to run around Dr. Chicago‘s lab and then it bumps into a potion cabinet and a potion fell on a chicken and it’s a super-powered chicken and then a chicken break through the walls and runaway from the lab and never came back. Back at this present, George and Ape saw a poor lion named Fred and he is so sad because his very own life and his parents died when he was a cub and he spent a year year to find someone who can take care of him. George has a idea so he let Fred to stay with him and his family and he must help Tookie-Tookie Bird and Ape to work on a plan to take care of the house work. Later Dr. Chicago made his way to George’s treehouse and begin to cut the wood of George’s treehouse down and he and his men begin to capture Ursula and Junior and then they take them to the plane and then he takes them back to America where they get sent to Ursula’s mother. George, Ape and Fred really need to save Ursula and Junior how? Then suddenly there was a shadowed figure and it’s turn out to be a chicken with a super power called “Super Chicken” and George, Ape and Fred has never seen a chicken is not afraid of anything like other chickens, Super Chicken told them that he has coming to fight crime about a year ago he got his super power from Dr. Chicago‘s lab. Super Chicken leads George, Ape and Fred to the airport where they can get an airplane to follow Dr. Chicago to San Francisco in America. Many hours later, Super Chicken can smell the footprint of Dr. Chicago so he, George, Ape and Fred has to follow the footprints and see where it’s lead to. When they have to find tracks of Dr. Chicago, they follow them in the cab and then they see a thing that looks like a spot which came from a specie like a creature of some strangers or mysterious person and it’s kind a bird-like a monster and it’s called “The Wacky-Kukoo Bird” as it try to attack the gang, Super Chicken can Category:Animated films Category:Movies